


Bonded

by AlenaKP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaKP/pseuds/AlenaKP
Summary: A new marriage law.A jealous ex lover.Only one man is good enough for Hermione.Will he accept her? Or turn her down cold?





	1. Chapter 1

It was all over the papers. Front headline. Rita Skeeter finally telling the truth. Who knew she even knew what that was? Much less tell it!  
Marriage Law Enacting Next Week!  
Two years ago, there was a giant decrease in wizard population due to the End of the Second Wizarding War, the fall of the legendary Dark Lord, Voldemort. One month ago, it was decided and voted on that we needed to do something about this terrible incident and to save the Wizarding World as we know it. Starting next week, on Friday, the 13th of June, a new Marriage Law will take place. Molly Weasley, the new Minster of Magic's wife has been put into the case of matching people up, much to the hatrid of, the ex-headmistress of Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge. "No one would think that the position of Minister of Magic would be turned over to a blood-traitor, such as Arthur Weasley," Dolores Umbridge states, on her way into the Ministry. "And now, they are giving his wife, the authority to match up the young people of today! Might as well say goodbye to the Wizarding World! I would rather snap my wand than live in a Blood-Traitor world!" Although, Miss Umbridge doesn't believe the Weasley family is fit to take care of the Wizarding Population, many say, including the Chosen One, Harry Potter, that they are the perfect people to save this population from extinction. "They raised me. I mean, that should be enough. They're loving and they care about everybody. Molly is always cooking and taking care of everyone who walks into her home. They are the perfect people for the job," he says.  
All wizards and witches, from the age 16 and up will be assigned manually if not already chosen a partner. If you do not wish to be put through this process your wand will be snapped, you will be obliviated, and sent into the Muggle World for the rest of your days.  
Will this treacherous law save or destroy the Wizarding World?  
I put down the paper and looked around the Burrow. "You have got to be kidding me! We are required to marry! This is so unreasonable!"  
"Hermione, dear, it's just the thing we need to keep the economy going. Or we will fall into extinction," Molly said.  
"I had no say in it," Arthur said. "It was all Kingsley. If I had a say, this wouldn't have even been pitched to the Board. I would've brought an end to it. But no. It has to be done they say so I keep my nose out of it. Mad-Eye kept saying something about, 'Finally! That'll get them two together. Nimue knows Severus needs it.' Don't know what that was about. I just found it amusing that some poor witch will be assigned to Severus Snape and live with him for the rest of her days. Not that it would be a bad thing but...have you seen the poor bloke? Frightful. He's a good man. A war hero. But the poor witch is going to have to reproduce his children."  
"Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He's a respectable man with a wealthy lineage," I offered.  
The family nodded in agreement and began to speak of other arrangements. So Severus Snape has his eye on someone else. I'm just going to have to convince him in his best bet, I thought. I wiped my mouth and got up to go change. "Pardon me, but I'm going to go get changed. There's someone I'm going to ask."  
Ron looked at me. "And who would that be? It's Malfoy i'n't it?" He had been angry at me ever since I told him we needed to see other people. He keeps saying I need to get off Draco Malfoy. It was true that me and him set our differences aside our make-up year to share a dorm. We even hooked up a time or two when we were drunk but, Draco was no more than a friend. Actually, a best friend. Draco had been there for me after the huge breakout caused by Ron and my break up. Ginny and Harry were never around, although Harry and I still stayed best friends. Harry was kind of in depression. Ginny was hooking up with Dean. Although now she's engaged to Blaise Zabini without the encouragement of the Marriage Law. I hung out with a lot of Draco's Slytherin friends like Pansy, Astoria, Blaise, and Theodore. Even Goyle sometimes when he wasn't pestering first years. He was just sad about Crabbe's death. Ron was just angry he had lost his best friend and his girlfriend.  
Now we were back on mutual terms. Or at least speaking. I wasn't very "mutual" with him yet. He kept accusing me of wanting to marry Draco. But we all know he's going to ask Harry. Because he's openly gay and...well I suppose sort of open. What I mean by we, I mean Pansy, Tori, Blaise, Gin, Theo, Luna, Greg, Molly, and myself. Oh, and the rest of the Weasley's have their bets.  
Ron, on the other hand, has to be paired up, by the Ministry. Meaning his mother. Because everyone loves being paired up with a girl of their mum's picking. Because that worked out so well last time, in the Medieval and Renaissance eras. Bloody hell, look how it turned out for Romeo and Juliet. It didn't. They died. Oh! Good for you Romeo! You picked a bloody Capulet heiress. Out of all of the beautiful girls in town, you pick the daughter of the enemy. Oh? You want to get married since we only met yesterday? I'm down. Oh! You're dead but, not really. I'm going to poison myself. Hey Romeo, I'm not dead. Shit, he's dead. I'm gonna kill myself. Both dead. Nothing happens.  
Oh shit, I'm chasing dragons again. I really need to work on that. Now, all of the Weasley's are staring at me expectantly. Did someone ask me something. Oh yeah. Ron did. What was it? Oh yes, who am I going to marry? Or at least ask.  
"Um... It's a surprise. It's not Malfoy, Ronald. I don't know how many times I have to tell you he's my best friend. Nothing more than your replacement. Now let me be!" I turned and raced up the stairs to the room Ginny and I shared.  
I heard a knock on the door and turned to see Fleur smiling. "Eez it ze Potionz Mazter? Vhat eez hez name? Ah yez! Zerverus Znape!"  
I sighed and sat on my bed. "But Mr. Weasley's just said Moody said something about Severus liking someone else..."  
"Ever thought that vaz you?" Fleur said, sitting in the beside me and curling up Indian style with a pillow tucked into her chest.  
"What? No! I mean...I guess there's a chance. I don't know. That last year, we sort of. Made up...I think? Sometimes he would come to the library and read with me. One time I fell asleep in the library, he found me, and the next morning I woke up in his rooms in the dungeons with a note."  
"Vhat deed et zay?" She asked.  
I recalled the memory almost as clear as the rain on the window. "Let me see. It was something like...  
"Dear Miss Granger,  
You must stop falling asleep in the library. Argus will find you and string you up by your ears if he had a say in it. I found you around 1 this morning, so I brought you here to my chambers. I had to leave to teach double potions to a first-year class. Am I right by saying you do not have class today? If so, no hurry in leaving. There is breakfast in the kitchen and tea on the stove. I also have a quite large collection if you wish to stay. I do not mind. If you do leave, remember; stop staying in the library too late!  
Yours,  
SS"  
"Eef he doesn' like vou! I do no' know I veel do. I zimply canno' find anozer explanation than zat he loves vou!"  
"Yes, well he was just being nice. We became good friends, that year."  
"Vhat happened avter zat?"  
"Well...I did stay. Even though I was in just a knit jumper and shorts. I stayed and ate some breakfast like he told me to and made myself some tea. Then after scanning over the books of his collection, I found the perfect set of books. So I curled up in a big chair by the fire, which I believed to be his and waited for him." She looked at me like she was thinking very hard. "What?"  
"I'm looking vor ze pervect dress. Do vou like yellow? Eet ez a very good color on vour skin tone."  
I stared at her. "I don't have any yellow. Nor do I like yellow. Why would I want yellow? Anyways, he got back about two hours later to find me still curled up on my second book."  
Flashback  
I looked up to see Severus Snape leaning against the door frame. "I see you didn't care to leave," he said, in a low drawl. But it was less of a sneer. He sounded amused. I even thought I saw his eyes smile.  
"Well, you said I could help myself to your collection. It is very beautiful. How was I going to pass this up. A student to read her Potion Master's library? And I had permission!"  
He snorted and walked over to the small kitchen and unbuttoned his frock. Then he took of his frock, vest and unbuttoned to top of his shirt. Running a hand through his hair finished his look, making him seem quite normal and made him seem even...handsome. After making himself a cup of tea, he walked back over and leaned again the fireplace. Crossing his arms and casually leaning against the mantle. "So how has your morning been, Miss Granger?"  
My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. Seeing his beautiful frame leaned up against the mantle with his arms crossed he looked like a model. And those eight words. Eight words that made me want to throw myself into his arms and never let go. But I did not, I just looked up and sighed. "This was probably the best morning I've had in a while."  
"Pray, tell me why?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned.  
I marked the place in my book and put it down. "Well, the entire school knows I broke up with Ron so you probably do as well." I waited for a snarky comment or a sarcastic snort. But nothing came. Smiling a little I continued. "And Draco has been there for me this year but in the mornings, at breakfast, when Ron starts the...."  
"Drama," he cut in.  
I nodded. He was in front of me in one stride. Then knelt on his knees and loomed over me. A single tear ran down my cheek. I felt so weak. Then he put his arms around my small frame. Something I did not expect. More tears came as I cried into the crook of his neck.  
That was the moment I fell for Severus Snape.  
"Hermione," he whispered. I looked up. "Do not give him the satisfaction of having you...if I may say..." He looked into my eyes for approval. My eyes prodded him on. "I believe Mr. Weasley's only interest is..."  
"Getting into my knickers...yes, I believe so too...do you know why we broke up?" He shook his head. "He was cheating on me."  
I saw fire blazing in his eyes but he said nothing. He just went back to holding me. At one point we stool up and he took me in his arms and held me close.  
"Would you ever do that? Just be with a girl to get into her knickers?" He went stiff and silent. I pulled back to see him in shock. "Severus?"  
"Of course not! That is boy's play!" He said, maybe sounding a little too rough because she flinched. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Mr. Weasley was never a bright fellow. He never truly deserved you...Hermione."  
"Who does?"  
He cast his eyes to the floor. "The man you love. And if he cannot love you back. The man is not human and is not worthy of your love."  
That was the moment I fell in love with Severus Snape.  
We stayed like that for a little while longer. And then we pulled away. I retreated back to his chair, him on the floor, which he insisted even though there was a couch. And read for the remainder of the day only to get up for lunch and dinner that was brought by a house-elf. The first of many days the same way.  
End of Flashback  
By the end of my story I was dressed in a beautiful yellow dress. That hugged the waist and when I twirled it flew out into a perfect circle around me. I felt like I was a Puerto Rican in West Side Story. I just wish it was purple, or even green! Severus would probably like black. My hair was cut short into a pixie cut around my ears and my makeup was done as well. I forgot we had decided to do that today...I loved it!  
"You work fast, Fleur."  
"Zank vou!" She replied cheerfully. "Vell, vou can steel believe he doesn' love vou. Butt vour 'rong. So vou go get heem girl!" She said.  
Ginny came in at that moment. "I heard the whole story too...you didn't tell me that's where you were that day," she said with a smirk. "And following days..."  
"I will see you guys later. I'm going to propose!"  
"Make sure you get down on one knee!" Ginny called as I went down the stairs.  
"Mione! You're hair's gone! I like it!" Harry said, with Astoria coming in with a smug look on her face. Does every girl in this damn house know?  
"You go get him girl!" She said. We high-fived and I ran it of the house.  
"WHO IS IT?!" I headed Ron bellow. I giggled as I apparated to his mansion in Spinner's End.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the privacy of my mansion gazing into the fire. The only other light in the room besides the curtained windows. No one wants to to see me. The man of the night. The bat in the dungeons. The vampire in the shadows. Only coming up for light, at the feast.  
"Clicky is here sir!" My house elf said, carrying in tea. "Clicky came to tell you have a visitor. A very beautiful woman at that, sir! Very beautiful!" Could it be? Is Hermione here to see me? "Pretty yellow dress! Very boy-short cut hair! Sweet looking! Clicky put her in the parlor. Clicky came to tell master that she is asking for you! Clicky likes her very much sir!" The little house elf squeaked excitedly. She put down the tray and clapped her hands excitedly.  
Hermione doesn't own a yellow dress. Nor would she ever. And she definitely wouldn't cut her hair short. Probably a lady from the Ministry here to discuss the Marriage Law. I would rather snap my wand than to be shoved with a woman not of my liking.  
Only Hermione. Always Hermione. She is the only woman for me. No. She's probably dating a man. A man she loves. Maybe even a muggle. Oh dear. I cannot bear thinking of my Hermione with another man. So I will not.  
"Come along, Clicky. And bring the tea."  
I walked the hallway until I came to the main hall where off to the side sat the parlor. The woman was there as Clicky said but she was not sitting. She had her back turned to us. Indeed she wore a dress as yellow as the sun and her hair was cut close to her scalp. She didn't look, from the rear, like Hermione. I'm sure it isn't. Although her frame is much like my Hermione's and the way she stood. Same height. The way way her finger ran across the book's spine on the book shelves. It was her. Only my Hermione would have the curiously to feel of the books the way she did. A true lady would've come in and waited patiently in her seat. But she was not a true lady. She was Hermione Granger. She may have changed her hair and dress. But it was still her.  
"Miss Granger?" I said in a deep, familiar drawl.  
She leap, frightened. Yes it was her. And turned around slowly with a genuine smile on her face. "Hello, Severus."  
•••  
I leaped at the sound of his voice. It startled me so.  
I truly was the same.  
"Hello, Severus."  
Did he get more beautiful?  
His stature seemed to relax and the tension left his shoulders. "Hermione," he breathed. "You look..."  
"Is it bad?" I asked touching my hair. "I know it's short. Fleur thought I was time to look more my age. She said short hair would make me look..."  
"Older...it makes you look older," he said, as he approached. "The dress I cannot say is my favorite. Because it's not. The yellow isn't very...flattering. No! I didn't mean that you didn't look beautiful! I mean you are beautiful. Always..." He ducked his head in embarrassment. "It's yellow."  
"It's Fleur's... Apparently she likes yellow," I said, with a giggle.  
"Apparently," he droned. "Mind if I...?"  
"Go ahead."  
He pointed his wand as my dress. "Colorvoria..." My dress changed from a long yellow dress to a short black one. Same form. Just shorter...and black. "Much better."  
"You do love your black, Severus." I stepped closer. Only now we were face to face. Or like my face to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. His arms found their way around my waist and tightened around my small frame. He mumbled something so I had to pull back. "What?" It sure sounded a lot like marry me.  
He took a deep breath. "Hermione, I love you. I love you more than life itself. I know this is sudden. And I know it's strange. But that night I found you in the library I hoped that by taking you to my chambers you would stay. And you did. And by doing that I began to fall slowly but surely....in love with you. Now I know I am a mean, hateful man. I voice my opinions very loudly and don't give a shit about what people think of me. But you...I care about you. We're both scholars. We're both very smart and we care about potions. When we read together for hours on end in my chambers I got to know someone like me. And I know I'm not the most...handsome to some. But, I am very wealthy. As you can see and I take my job very seriously. I believe I could provide for you, very well. And I could supply you with a job at the school if you wish it. I am Headmaster. And being Headmaster comes with its perks. I could train you to become the new Potions Mistress or perhaps Filius would train you in Charms or Minerva in Transfiguration. It would be up to you. I just know I could be a very good husband if you had the patience to be around my abnormally large nose and loud opinions.  
"So I suppose I should do this correctly. Law or no law. I know I haven't given you much time to speak but nows your chance. Clicky....the ring." His elf handed him a little black box and Severus got down on one knee. "Please marry me, Hermione Granger. I could, at least try to make you very happy. If you gave me a chance...."  
"Severus, first....stop talking. Second, if you would give me time to speak maybe you wouldn't be so nervous. I came to propose to you."  
"Me?"  
"No, Clicky. Yes you!! I have been in love with you ever since you comforted me that first time in your chambers. And told me about the man who deserved me. You are amazing! I have loved you with a thousand suns and I could love you with a thousand more. So please Severus. I know I may be a pompous know-it-all brat. And I may not be the most beautiful girl in the world. No matter what you say. But will you marry me?"  
"I will love you till death do us part," he said, smiling.  
"Well, then. Yes, Severus. I will marry you." He slipped the ring on my finger. "Oh and one more thing. Marry me before next Friday. So I don't have to be under the influence under the law. Please."  
"Dear Merlin, woman. You are perfect."  
I giggled. "Come. Let us marry now. How do we do it?"  
"First, you will need a nice dress. Second, I will give you Clicky so she can help you. She has very good fashion sense. Third, meet me back here in half an hour. The ring on your finger is Prince family pureblood ring. It allows you to apparate and disapparate on the grounds. It says you are a part of the family. So....go. I will see you back here in 30 minutes."  
I went to go apparate with Clicky. But I turned. "Oh and Severus. I love you."  
A large smile crossed his face. "I love you too, Hermione."  
And with that, I apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

I landed outside the Burrow. My dress still in the state Severus had made it. I didn't care though. I was completely and utterly and irrecoverably in love. I opened the door where Molly and Arthur were bent over the table matching up people using a compatability spell.  
Harry, Astoria, Blaise, Ginny, Fleur, and Bill were all in the living room playing Wizard Chest. Well Harry and Blaise were. The rest were placing bets. Ron, Charlie, Percy and Elizabeth, Percy's wife, were arguing over Quidditch teams. But all became quiet when I walked into the room.  
Before I could speak the fireplace lit up and Draco, Theo, and Pansy walked in. Draco's eyes found mine and he came to me. "So it's true? He asked you?"  
I nodded. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly, only to whisper in my ear. "That makes you my aunt and godmother."  
"Don't make me puke," I said, pushing him away.  
He turned to see Harry. "Hey, uh, Harry? Can I talk to you in the garden?"  
Harry's eyes lit up in excitement. "Uh yeah. Sure."  
The people who knew giggled and ushered them out. Theo stood in the window with a muggle video camera, opened the latch and secured it right there. Then he charmed it to capture the proposal and only the proposal and to block all other noises and conversations out. Once he was done, he turned to me. "Mi, you got 20 minutes."  
"Shit!" I said, turning to race up the stairs. "Wait. How did you know?"  
"I was there when he came to tell Draco. Now hurry!"  
I nodded and turned to my girls. Pansy, Astoria, Ginny and Fleur understood and came to me. "Let's go get you all dolled up," Pansy said.  
"I call dressing her!" Astoria said.  
"Vhat deed vou do to my dress?" Fleur said. "Eet eez going to take forever to get eet back to zat yellow from the dark of ze black."  
"Oh, posh!" I cried, as we ran up the stairs. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" All the girls squealed. "Clicky!" The elf appeared in my room.  
"Clicky is here, Mistress!" The elf squeaked. "Clicky wants to help make Mistress look perfect for Master's presence!"  
I wanted to protest to her calling me Mistress but Ginny but a hand on my arm shaking her head no. "Okay, Clicky. What did you have in mind?"  
"Does Mistress have a blue dress?" The elf squeaked.  
Astoria pulled out a perfect little blue dress. I've only worn it once because of the men that stared at me when I wore it. I didn't want to be looked at like I was a piece of meat. "Will this work?"  
"Clicky can work with it! Would Mistress put it on?"  
I slipped on the little blue dress and zipped it up. Clicky snapped her little fingers and with one big swoosh the little dress lightened in blue to a deep royal color. It lengthened to the floor and flowed around my legs with no tightness at all. The neckline was a low sweetheart and hugged all my curves perfectly. The straps came off my shoulders so it hung in a perfect way.  
After Clicky was done with my dress, Ginny worked quickly with my hair which didn't need much. She combed it into a perfect part and made it smooth and soft. She also added slight eyeliner and mascara to my face which brightened it. Once they were done I slipped on a pair of golden shoes that Clicky had laid out for me.  
"I'm sorry, Mistress but Master is calling me. I will be back to escort you to Master's house," she squeaked and was gone in a blink of an eyes.  
"She better be quick," Astoria said. "You only got 10 minutes left."  
"Well, let's go down then and see Harry and Draco," Pansy said. "Ugh. My two best friends getting proposed to...today! One getting married as well! Gah! I can't wait to see who it is!"  
"Pray to Nimue you don't get Ron," I laughed. She narrowed her eyes at me while all the other girls laughed and bounded out of the room. She jokingly pushed my arm and we followed the others.  
As I escalated the stairs, again, all eyes were on me. Ron's mouth dropped. "Who the hell are you marrying, that wants you to marry in a fucking blue dress! God damnit, he's a Ravenclaw isn't it....it is a man right?"  
My hand collided with his cheek in a heartbeat. Then the room was silent. A small crack came from the stairs and there stood Clicky. "Clicky is very proud of Mistress for slapping the ungrateful swine!"  
I held back my laughter. "Clicky!"  
"That is what Master calls the Weasley boy. He also calls him a no-good, dumb, low-life pig who only prides himself on what he calls his good attributes, even though he doesn't really have any." I was unable to hold back a snort.  
"Who the hell are you marrying that has such a rude elf! And since he has an elf, I presume he's a wealthy pureblooded Slytherin, isn't he?"  
"Clicky's not rude! She's just repeating what her Master has told her! And no! He's not! He's a wealthy Half-Blood!"  
"As wealthy as a Prince?" Ginny giggles. Harry burst out laughing.  
Ron, who was completely oblivious to the reference, overflowed with anger. "SO HE IS A SLYTHERIN!"  
"He is. And a sexy one at that. He's going to be such a naughty....professor in bed."  
Ron's eyes flared even more, still not understanding our clues.  
"Come, Mistress. The time has come. Clicky must take you to Master S-."  
"Okay, Clicky!" I said,cutting her off before she could tell Ron who it was. "Give Harry and Draco my best!" And with that we turned and disappeared into the light.  
•••  
I arrived in Severus's Grand Hall. At the top of the stairs stood, Severus Snape in black dress pants, a dark blue shirt, and a black suit jacket. "I see Clicky has matched us." He eyed his elf who was blushing.  
He walked down the staircase with grace. It made me want to fall in love with him all over again. "I think you look rather dashing. It's nice to see you in blue and....well, black."  
He smiled. "You are the only beautiful woman in the room. You are the only person I see."  
"Well, seeing as how Clicky went back to the kitchens...I am the only woman in the room."  
"Smartarse," he said, jokingly.  
"I am an insufferable know-it-all. It's what I do."  
He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "You're my insufferable know-it-all and that's what matters."  
"Okay...so how does this wedding thing work. It's obviously not traditional. I'm in a blue dress."  
"I called a priest. He wouldn't pick up. So...Minerva is going to Officiate the wedding."  
"Oh! How did she feel about...us?"  
"She has known of my feelings I have been harboring for you...for many months now. She just never thought you'd actually return my feelings."  
"Well, of course I do. I believe I had them first."  
"No, I don't. I loved you when you were coming to my rooms to read with me. No one would do that. No one would come and willingly spend time, in my rooms, with me. It was unheard of. And yet you did. And you laughed at my rare jokes. Even if they were bad. You made me tea. You even picked up after me...which took some time to get used to."  
"I first loved you when you told me Ron was trying to get into my knickers on that first night and that someone else deserved my love. I know now you meant yourself. That day was the most perfect of them all."  
"Why?"  
I grinned, devilishly. "You let me sit in your chair."  
He laughed, deep and soulfully. "Yes. My chair. No one else has ever sat in that chair but you and I. I was shocked when you curled up in it...but I didn't have the heart to tell you to sit on the floor."  
"I know...that's another reason I fell for you."  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and was about to kiss him when he put his forefinger to my lips. "Not yet, my love. Until you say I do, I will not kiss you."  
"I do."  
"Smartarse."  
"Didn't we just go through this conversation?" I asked, giggling and pecking his large nose. Even it was perfect. "You have a perfect nose."  
He let out a sour laugh. "Now I know, you're delusional."  
"Not delusional, my love. Just ready to examine and kiss every part of you."  
"Soon, my love. Very soo-." We were interrupted a cough, belonging to none other thanMinerva McGonagall. Who was standing in the doorway with Clicky beside her.  
"Clicky opened the door for Professor McGonagall. Clicky is ready for the ceremony." The elf squeaked with excitement.  
"You and I both, Clicky," I said, smiling at the elf.  
"Mistress, do you need anything before the ceremony?" The house elf asked grabbing my hand. "Perhaps water or 1962 wine? Master has a fine wine collection."  
"I do pride myself in my collection of wine as well as my many other collections. Mostly just past down through the Prince's," Severus said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Although I do believe we should hold off on the wine until later during our time of... celebration." He smile and his eyes were full of play wickedness.  
"You wicked, wicked man," I said, pressing against his chest. "Yes Clicky...a glass of water please." The elf disappeared with a crack.  
"As long as you're mine," he said.  
I gained at his reference to the muggle show Wicked, a play off of the wizard book, The Wizard of Oz. "Thats my favorite muggle musical. Wicked. Well....that and Sweeny Todd."  
"I adore Sweeny Todd," Severus said. "The judge. He is a very handsome man."  
"Alan Rickman? Yes. There's something about him that just draws me to him. And boy can he sing....can you sing, Severus?"  
"I like to believe I can," he said.  
"Well, I hate to interrupt," Minerva said. "But shouldn't we get on with it?"  
"Ah! Of course!" Severus said. "Follow me my dear." He nodded at Minerva. "Come along. I decided to do it in the library."  
I latched onto Severus's arm. "The library? Why the library?"  
"Wouldn't you rather get married in a place that we both feel the most comfortable. A library is the reason we are doing this." I grinned and nuzzled into his arm.  
The library was dresses up in green and gold. Representing our two houses. The room was so big there was enough books to last me a lifetime and longer. "There's no way I'll ever get this read."  
Severus laughed and Minerva jumped as if she had seen a ghost. "Well my dear, we better get reading then shouldn't we? My collection is sorted into Wizard and Muggle books. One side for each. I pride myself in my Muggle classics collection."  
"The Pride and Prejudice? Sense and Sensibility? Moby Dick?"  
"Anne of Green Gables, Dracula, Persuasion, poetry from all countries, short stories... You name it. They're here. Of course I'm still looking, buying, bargaining. It's one of my favorite past times."  
"Where's your lab?"  
"Maybe not today. Tomorrow. It may be years 'till I feel comfortable with you in my lab, my dear."  
"I understand. It's a thing."  
He gave a deep chuckle. "Yes. I suppose a...thing."  
We gathered in front of the stain glass that told a story. Although I didn't really have time to see it before I turned to face Severus. Clicky popped in with a crack and handed me a glass of water. I drank it all and set it on the wooden table beside us.  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger. Severus, you may begin your vows."  
"Hermione Jean Granger, you have been a pain in my arse ever since I met you. You have been the insufferable know-it-all I absolutely couldn't stand. I couldn't understand how you knew the answer to every. Merlin-forsaken. Question. But, I began to see, slowly but surely, you're just like I was. I loved to read, I had hair everybody hated but it was my trademark. I always knew the answer while I excelled in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was the mean, old bat of the dungeons. A grouch. Some called me Morgana's spawn. But you see, you came into my life that last year. Made me see things that I had never seen before. You were so beautiful and kind. You were the spirit and soul of Gryffindor, lighting up a room with one small smile. You're a scholar. And a damn good one too. I didn't understand why you would ever want to be around me. But that smile changed me. Your smile changed me. And for that I am grateful. When I saw you with Draco Malfoy that last year we were together, I thought to myself. She forgives. Maybe I actually have a chance. And you gave me one. You saved me. Thank you for changing the Beast into a Man. I vow to hold you when you cry, to hurt whoever makes you cry. I promise to hold your hand every time we fight, to dance in the rain, to sing you to sleep, and to guard you until death do us part. I love you. And I never wish to be parted from you, from this day on."  
I was in tears. And so was he. How the hell was I going to beat that? I'm so happy he has a pensive. I will be watching this over and over and over again.  
"Severus Tobias Snape, I hated you. I hated you so much that I would have been overjoyed if someone payed me to throw you off the Astronomy Tower. It would've been the happiest day of my life. It wasn't until around the time I turned 16, did I begin to watch you. I found you so interesting. I wanted to study you. And then you killed Professor Dumbledore....but I couldn't...I wouldn't accept it. There had to be a reason. I just would not believe that you were evil. You pushed me. You belittled me. But there was a reason. There was some sort of reason. And that was because you were pushing me to be the best witch I could possibly be. Because of you. I loved more than I ever possibly could. Because of you, I found my passion for Potions. Not that I don't adore Charms and Transfiguration but...with Potions there's so much more you can do. You can save lives. You can brew new ones. And because of you...and your enormous heart I would have never been in your rooms. Therefore I would've never seen your note and collection. Therefore I wouldn't have stayed and heard you talk so lovingly to me about what a bonehead Ron was and I could possibly be marrying him right now. I wouldn't never relaxed in your chair by the fire and pretended to read a book just so I could watch how elegantly your turned a page or the heard your rare but funny jokes. I would've never seen your laugh or the twinkle in your eyes when you smile. I love you, Severus Snape. You're the only man I could ever love. Thank you. And I vow to stop you when you rage. To hold your hair when your sick. To brew with you. Laugh with you. Test your potions with you. Read with you by the fire. Kiss you. And make new kinds of passion with you. Passion that no one else could possibly make because they can't love you as much as I do. I love you. Severus Snape. Always." I slipped the wedding band onto his ring finger as he did mine.  
At the end of my vows, huge tears were rolling down his face. And when we looked back at Minerva she was crying so much I was afraid she wouldn't be able to finish the ceremony. Clicky was also crying and wailing about how beautiful her new family was.  
"I don't believe anyone has any objections... well that are here at the moment. By the power invested in me and by Merlin and Nimue above. And by the power of the Ministry of Magic I now grant you husband and wife. Severus, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."  
One kiss. One love filled kiss said it all. All the passion and love we would ever experience was put into that one kiss. That one binding kiss. Every emotion I was feeling was put into that one kiss.  
When we broke away, we broke away not as two but as one. As one body and one body alone in Merlin.  
We looked at each other with love. Then he picked me up bridal style. "Minerva, I appreciate it. Thank you. But I am going to show my wife how much I truly love her. Because actions do speak louder than words."  
"Have fun you two," Minerva said, as she left the room.  
"How does it feel to be a married woman, Madame Snape?" He asked me.  
"Hermione Snape...." I said. "Sounds like a fairytale."  
"Well if this is a fairytale. You're my princess."  
"I'm okay with that my Half-Blood Prince."  
"As am I, my Gryffindor princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Once more standing in front of the Burrow. This time, with the love of my life. "Hermione? Are you okay?"  
"I am never going to enter this Burrow again as Hermione Granger," my wife whispered holding tightly onto my hand. She was so scared of what they would say to her.  
"Yes, Mrs. Snape. You will not. And I'm thankful it was me you chose and not ever call this place home... Well from a Weasley perspective."  
She giggled. "You sure know how to make me feel better."  
"I hope to do that forever," I told her.  
"Okay. I want to surprise them. So wait a minute. Wait for me to come out to get you."  
I nodded, understanding my wife's reasoning. I stayed outside as she entered the Burrow. But I was close enough to hear the conversation unfold.  
"Did you bail?" A voice said. It sounded like Draco.  
"Good, dear," a woman said, what sounded like Molly Weasley. "Ron is still single. I was about to match him up but I can match you with him..."  
"Um," Hermione began but was cut off by a voice I knew all too well.  
"It's okay, babe. Since I'm feeling particularly generous today, I'll take you back. As long as you always do as I say and not got running off. "  
"Get off me, Ronald! I don't like you! I've never even loved you!"  
"You don't mean that!" His voice said raising.  
Then I heard her yelp, struggling against him. Why wasn't anyone helping her. "Ron, get off me!"  
"Get off her, mate!" A voice said. But I heard a whack and another yelp and a crash.  
"Get off me, Harry! She has to be punished!"  
I didn't wait another second. I barged into the room and found everyone frozen to their places in shock. Ron was on top of Hermione with his hand raised and a purple bruise forming on her cheek. Even though I wasn't in my menacing teaching robes, I still wore a black button-down that was unbuttoned at the top with gray dress pants and black dress shoes. I was still menacing even with my hair tied back into a bun with fury painted on my face. I said nothing as I picked him up with one hand and threw him into the wall and beat him over and over until I saw it fit to stop.  
When I got up, Hermione ran into my arms and I curled her head into my shoulder where she was sobbing. "How dare you hurt my wife!"  
"Your..." Ron said, with wide eyes. "Mione, you can't be serious! You ran to Snape? The greasy git of the dungeons?"  
"No. I ran to Severus. The man I was able to laugh and read with and disappear with. He was a better friend than you ever were."  
"First Malfoy! Then Professor Snape? You can't be serious Mione!"  
At that moment, I saw Hermione Granger...re excuse me, Snape....explode. "YOU DONT GET TO CALL ME MIONE! IVE ALWAYS HATED THAT! NO ONE ELSE CALLS ME MIONE EXCEPT YOU! NOT EVEN HARRY OR GINNY OR DRAY OR TORI OR PANS OR ANYONE NOT EVEN YOUR BROTHERS! FOR MERLINS SAKE! I HATE YOU RONALD! SEVERUS WAS RIGHT YOUR NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN MY ARSE AND YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO GET INTO MY KNICKERS!"  
"By the way, Mr. Weasley," I said, surprisingly calmly. "Her knickers. Beautiful white lace....well, let's just say she won't be wearing white anymore. Only black."  
Hermione let out a little chuckle. "Burnt the Weasel. You're a pathetic, prideful pain in my arse, Ron Weasel. Now go marry someone else who's as pathetic and idiotic as you."  
Mr. Weasley was on the verge of blowing a top again when he saw my glare which shut him up quick.  
I took my wife in my arms and kissed her passionately and then glided over to Bill Weasley while Fleur went over to join the other girls who had circled around Hermione. Then Harry and Draco came over hand-in-hand. As well as the twins.  
"How are you, Bill? It's been a long time."  
•••  
"So," Ginny said. "Was he abnormally large? Or little?"  
"Was he big? Oh dear Merlin yes! Yes! And his arms are so muscular. And his pecks. Dear Merlin. He can do the thing that muscular men do with them! Like they pop them?"  
"Merlin's saggy ballsack!" Harry said. "Old Snape can do the Peck Pop?"  
"You have no idea how much that turned me on! His chest is so hairy. And his length. Oh Merlin, he's perfect! His calves are so...mmmm."  
"She can't even string together a sentence without taking Merlin's name in vain!" Astoria said.  
"But ze reel queztion eez," Fleur said. "Eez he good een ze zheets?"  
I giggled. "Yes! He's amazing! Such rhythm. Such passion! Oh I wish you could know!"  
Blaise put his arm around Ginny. "Uh, she better not be finding out."  
Ginny nuzzled into him. "I don't want anyone but you, love."  
"Better not."  
Pansy turned to me. "The real question is not actually about sex. Hermione, are you happy? If your not. Please tell us."  
I smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? He's perfect. In every way. And he loves me. Very much. I don't think there will be an unhappy moment in our relationship. Now there might be twists and turns. And fights. Probably more than I could count. Fights where I run into the library and disappear for hours just to cry. But I love him. And there's no way around it."  
"Awwwww," all the girls cooed.  
"Now this really does make you my godmother....and aunt," Draco said, with a coy smirk.  
"Don't push it," I said, getting up and going over to Severus. "Help me pack?"  
With a wave of our wands all of my stuff, seconds later, was piled, in boxes, in the living room. "Where do you want it, my dear?"  
"Well your room is big enough for five bedrooms..."  
"Yes but we want to keep it as spacious as possible for our...experiments," he said.  
A snort sounded from the back of the room where Ron sat listening to his mother try and pair him up with Millicent Bullstrode from Slytherin.  
Severus ignored it and put his arm around me. "How about we send it to the parlor and have Clicky put it in one of the 15 bedrooms?"  
"Sounds good to me," I said, staring up at his with love perched in my eyes. A wave of his hand and the boxes and suitcases were gone. "Show off."  
"Know-it-all," he bit back.  
"Bat of the dungeons."  
"Insufferable troll."  
"Greasy git."  
"Obnoxious bi-"  
"Okay! Hermione. Severus. Would you like to stay for a late dinner?" The plump woman said, interrupting our little...competition.  
"Actually, I'm sorry Molly. But Hermione and I have to go pack for our honeymoon. I own a private island in the Caribbean with a beachside mansion where we will be staying for the remainder of the summer."  
"Private island?" I asked, shocked.  
"Did you seriously think we weren't going to have a honeymoon? My dear, you most know me by now. I'm a hopeless romantic."  
Everyone rolled their eyes. "Right," I said, breathlessly. "Well, then. Take me away, Professor."  
"Anything for you, Madam Snape." My arm circled his waist and as we were leaving and walking out the door I heard Harry say, "THEYRE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"  
"AND SHES MY NEW AUNT!" Draco yelled.  
I rolled my eyes. "That does make you his aunt. Oh that's frightening," Severus said, with a fearful look upon his face. "And godmother."  
"Even more frightening."  
"Severus, can I ask you a question?"  
"What?"  
"Are you happy?"  
"Happy? No."  
I stared at him in shock.  
"I'm more than happy. IM ON TOP OF THE WORLD!" He screamed into the heavens. "But really I would like to get out of this field."  
"Me too." I held on tight as he apparated back to our home.


	5. Chapter 5

Staring at my box that had been magically labeled summer wear, I....well that's all I did. Stared at its contents. I hated every bathing suit. None of them were Caribbean appropriate.  
"What is wrong, my love?" Severus asked, massaging my shoulders.  
"I have nothing to wear!"  
"Did you seriously think I hadn't thought of that?" He pulled me into the bedroom next to his. "I owled Miss Weasley well I suppose Zabini and asked her what you would deem appropriate for the beach? She sent an entire wardrobe of new clothes that she bought with some money I had sent her."  
"How much did you send her?"  
"Maybe about...30 galleons."  
"You sent my best friend 30 galleons!!" I shrieked.  
"I'm sure Mrs Delacour-Weasley had something to do with it as well. Perhaps Miss Greengrass or Miss Parkinson. There's yellow inside and lots of green." I opened the closet to find the perfect beach wardrobe varying from sexy lingerie to beautiful sundresses and shoes. Probably shoes I would never wear. Like the 6 inch heels. There were a few yellow items, this offended me (because supposedly I was their best friend and yet they still tried to put me in yellow. I thank Merlin every time I'm with Tori or Pans because they know how much I hate it) so I just murmured, "Colorvoria" so I didn't even have to deal with such a monstrous color. Too happy and cheerful for me. I turned the yellow sundress red, the bikini black and the hats and shoes black or green.  
"Severus, however am I going to pack all of this?"  
"Undetectable extension charm?"  
"Ah, yes. Of course."  
"I also thought it would be fun to take muggle transportation to get there. So we will be leaving tomorrow on the airplane at noon."  
"You? On an airplane. Now this I have to see. Do me a favor though?"  
"Hm? What?"  
"Don't wear any black clothing tomorrow. Well, besides your shoes. But a nice colored shirt and some pants would be a nice change."  
He rolled his eyes and escorted me back to our bedroom where he laid me on the bed. "Shouldn't we finish packing before we have sex?" I asked him.  
He was shrugging off his shirt. He threw it on the floor and also magicked away his other clothing as well as mine. Another wave of his hand and the luggage packed itself and filed itself neatly by the door. "You were saying?"  
I sighed. "Damnit, Severus. Fuck me."  
"Gladly."  
•••  
Muggle airports are the demon's work. If I am searched one more time I am apparating. This is ridiculous. And Hermione is acting like everything is fine and jovial! They stuck a metal stick over my crotch! Are all muffled perverts of some kind?  
"Why did we have to go through such a monstrosity!" I said, looking back at the metal frame and the workers holding the sticks.  
"It's just a safety measure. Someone could come in with a gun and start a huge blood bath and it would be the airport's fault. They're just making sure no one can come in and hurt us. Those frames are at capitals and moor rant buildings such as Buckingham Palace. To save the queen!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Do they really think I would carry such a thing?"  
"They don't. Severus, this is why I made sure you didn't wear all black. They would've checked you extra thoroughly. With that light purple shirt and gray pants you look very normal...well muggle normal, if I'm being completely honest."  
I scoffed sarcastically and finished thing up my other shoe. Then we made our way to our terminal where our plane sat. Once we found it, Hermione wanted to go get something called Star Buck.  
"Star Buck?" I asked her as we arrived at the little shop.  
"Starbucks, Severus! It's coffee and tea and such! Although since it's already almost noon I believe I'll get something cold. What do you want?"  
"Whatever you're getting."  
"Okay," she said. She turned to the little blonde girl behind the counter. "Two blueberry muffins, heated. And then....two passion fruit tea-lemonades with mango please. And the name is Snape. On both of them."  
"Okay," the girl said, with an American accent. "Stay right there and I'll get your muffins." About a minute or two later she came back with two very large muffins. "Your lemonades will be right out at the end. Next?"  
My Hermione sat down at a table at the end where I followed her. "I love Starbucks. It's an American shop, yes. But a few times when I went to travel with my....parents...." She wiped her face, but I leaned over and wiped a tear out of her eye. Everyone knew what she had done to her parents. And everyone knew when she found them in Australia, Jean Granger had a child on the way and they happy. They were going to name the child Hermione. So my Hermione just left and let them be. But she had a family with the Weasley's....Molly always did a good job about making every feel at home. Even me.  
"Severus? What are you thinking about?" She asked. Sometime during my thoughts she had gotten our drinks. When I tasted of it, it was good. Sweet. But very good. She smiled when I nodded in approval of the beverage.  
"I was thinking about your parents and how Molly made you feel like family for all these years. How she makes everyone feel at home even if they aren't her favorite people in the world. She's made me feel like part of the family every time I went there for the Order..."  
Hermione smiled. "How did she serve you?"  
"My favorite tea. My special tea. I only got it when I was there. I couldn't make it because it requires pre-preparing. She gets it out of a mason jar and makes it. I know I'm always thankful."  
"I will make sure I get the recipe," she said smiling. "What's in it?"  
"Let's see..." I said walking back to our terminal where they were readying themselves to board. It's okay we were already almost done with our drinks and we were riding first class. "Cloves. Powdered peaches. I can't remember what else. Maybe cinnamon?"  
"I'll owl her so you can have some on our honeymoon."  
"You two are going on your honeymoon?" A voice said. A young man and his wife sat across from us.  
"Yes," I answered.  
"Oh how sweet!" The woman said. "My name's Karoline. This is my husband Kaden. And you are...."  
"My name is Hermione. This is my husband...." I saw her smile at the statement. "Severus."  
"Severus Snape?" Kaden said. I stared at him shocked. "So that's must mean your Hermione Granger."  
She looked at me and back at them. "You're not?"  
"Merlin no!" Karoline laughed. "We're purebloods. Actually more like blood traitors as the other richer families say. But whatever, the war is over. Thanks to you two."  
"I was wondering why you looked so familiar," Kaden said, to my Hermione. "It's a pleasure to meet two of the most famous war heroes of all time."  
"Kaden! Don't crowd them!" Karoline said, hitting him with a rolled up Daily Prophet. "Although I did expect if I met one of you two of see Mr. Snape in black Wizarding robes and Miss Granger with her curls."  
Hermione blushed. "Yes. Well, the war changed everyone."  
"You said you were married," Kaden said. "Was it because of the Marriage Law."  
I was about to answer yes but Hermione cut in. "No, sir. It was of our own accord. You see, I went back to take my NEWTS and during that school year I got to know Severus and fell in love with him and vice versa. We just happened to marry right before the law was enacted."  
"I see," Karoline said, throwing away her trash. "Well, I wish you the best."  
"Thank you," I said with a smile.  
As they walked off to get on the plane because they loaded first class last, Hermione turned to me. "I told you, you were a good man."  
"When?"  
"Last year, silly!" She said. "Do you not remember?"  
"No," I said, as we showed them our tickets and went into the tunnel to get on the plane.  
"Really? It was a few days before Christmas... and we were together at the school because I didn't go to the Weasley's and you stayed because you always do. We were sitting in the library "reading" supposedly but instead I was curled up in the window watching the snow fall and you sat beside me and tucked my hair behind my ear."  
"Doesn't ring a bell." Actually it did. But I wanted her to retell it.  
She put both of our carry-on's in the compartment above and sat down. "Well...."  
Flashback  
It was a cold winter's day. Just a few days before Christmas. I was walking down the hallway towards the library like I've been doing every day this week to catch up on some enjoyable reading. I'm in the middle of Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. With my little book in hand I reach the library only to be stopped my a warm, firm grip on my shoulder. "Good morning, Miss Granger."  
"Hello, Professor," I said, looking around. You never know who could come back to the school early. I turned around to see my friend, Severus Snape with a book in hand. "Hello, Severus."  
"Come along, Miss Granger," he said, with a slight smile painted on his plush, red lips. We entered the library and found our favorite secluded spot by the window and took our spots. "So, Hermione. How did you sleep?"  
"Very well. It's much nicer in the peace and quiet without Lavender's horrendous snoring. I can barely sleep with her there."  
"I know. That's why you show up at my quarter's in the un-godly times of the morning. Long before I can ever fully awaken, you barge in like you own the place," he smirked.  
"Mans I am quite grateful for you staying up with me to talk and comfort me. My life is a living hell. And well, I suppose you know thy. And also....well you enjoy being with me," I said in my smooth like honey voice.  
He was quiet after that for a long time. I soon turned from my book and watched the snow as it started to fall. I was so captivated by its beauty I didn't hear Severus get up and sit on the other side of the window seat. I faced him and he slowly pushed a curl out of my face and behind my ear. His fingers lingered on my cheek and even when I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes his fingers stayed put. I reopened my eyes to see him leaning in. I placed my hand over his and leaned forward. Before our lips could touch he pulled back and stared at the window. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing..." He said.  
"Why did you pull away?" I whispered.  
His head snapped back to me in shock. "You wanted me to kiss you?"  
"Why else would I lean in?"  
"Why ever would you want to kiss a greasy old bat like me?"  
"Because you're not a greasy old bat! You're a good man!"  
He snorted. "Good?"  
"Yes! Good! So good the entire Wizarding population says you're a hero! So good that I'm...." I trailed off  
"That you're what?" I asked, hopefully.  
"That I'm....falling. For. You." I breathed.  
He smiled a little and I scooted closer to him where our legs were touching. I put my hands around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. "Oh Severus," I whispered, bringing him closer. This time he didn't pull away and slid his hands around my little waist. He pulled me to him and kissed me. Slowly and passionately. He pulled me onto his lap and began to deepen the steamy kiss. His hands wandered down to my arse. I slipped my hands up his black button down and then changed my mind as I unbuttoned each one slowly. I felt of his beautifully sculpted, hairy, muscular chest. He gasped and laid me down on my back where his lips wandered down my neck making me moan. "Oh Hermione," he moaned.  
"Oh Severus!" I moaned back. "I need you!"  
At that moment Severus snapped up and looked at my face. And he grimaced. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."  
"Me either," I breathed. I straightened my clothes and Severus buttoned up his shirt and ran and hand through his hair, as did I. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
Little did we know, we both wanted to go farther but didn't know of the other's feelings. We only believed that to be the heat of the moment.  
He stayed in his spot on the window. My legs stretched out on his lap but we didn't speak for the rest of the day. Only to depart later that night and little at lunch.  
End Flashback  
"There is no possible way that you could have forgot our first kiss!"  
"I didn't," I said slyly.  
"You bastard!" She said hitting me with her book. "You wanted me to tell you of all our 'magic' we made?"  
"We did make some beautiful magic."  
"It's even better when you go all the way and then wake up to find the love of your life bringing you breakfast in bed," she said, tapping my nose lightly.  
"I'm not the greasy-headed, old git everyone makes me out to be," I said. "I'm actually quite the romantic."  
"Yes well. Until we get to this private island. I'm not saying a word about romantic."  
"Let's see. The island is completely closed only to the natives of the island. And yet no one except the staff is allowed on our land which is practically the entire east coast of the island," I explained. "Skinny dipping is permitted. Waking up and having tea on the balcony...naked is permitted. Anything your heart dreams of...is permitted. Exocet cheating. I will not allow you to cheat."  
"Why would I want to?" She asked, innocently.  
"I look at myself every morning in the mirror," I said. "I can see why every woman leaves me eventually."  
"You're calling yourself a greasy ugly git. And yet you've had lots of women? Why would they be with you, Snape?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" I said as if it was. She looked at me expectantly. "I have a big arse dick. So meaning good sex. I thought that was obvious."  
She began to laugh so hard that other couples looked at us. I waved her off. Then our attendant came to give us a menu. "Food? You get food in first class?" She said. "I'm a muggle and I even knew that!"  
The flight attendant looked at her funny when she used wizard vocabulary. Again I had to wave her off. "I'll have the lobster dinner and a bottle of your finest wine."  
"Same," Hermione said. "Sev, are you sure you can afford this? I have to pay you back." I liked at her as if all of her laughing had popped a brain cell.  
"What is going on with you, my dear?" I asked her as our wine arrived with two glasses. The attendant laid out our table and poured our wine. "Leave the bottle."  
"I'm sorry. I just feel so weird. I'm so tired. I mean, think about it. Yesterday I found out about the marriage law. Proposed and got proposed to. And then married the man I loved before the law was enacted. Had lots and lots of sex. And then I got beaten by my ex-boyfriend almost fiancé. Then packed for today, had lots more sex, woke up this morning so we could be here. I mean it's a lot that's happened in the last 24 hours. I'm mentally exhausted."  
"I understand, my love," I told her as our food arrived. "But once we get to the house..."  
"Mansion," she butt in before digging into her food.  
"Once we get there, I will pamper you and pamper you until you've been pampered so much you're tired of being pampered."  
(A/N Did you get the Trump references. I thought you Americans would like that.)  
"Well you're sweet," she said, watching me eat.  
"What?"  
"Even your eating is so graceful and elegant," she said, envy settled in her voice.  
"Years of practice, my darling."  
She sighed and went back to eating. Soon after we finished she was asleep in my arms. One of my favorite motifs from Sweeny Todd found its way to drip down my lips.  
(A/N If you ever see lyrics and then something out in parentheses beside the word. That's what it was. The parenthesed word is the original lyric or word.)  
"There was a teacher (barber) and his wife,  
And she was beautiful.  
A happy (foolish) teacher (barber) and his wife,  
She was his reason and his life,  
And she was beautiful.  
And she was virtuous.  
And he was....relieved (naive)."  
I smiled down on her beautiful sleeping form. "I will love you forever, Hermione. Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had fallen asleep soon after we touched land and were in the boat heading out to the island. She said traveling by boat always made her sick. But the island was magically protected. The only way was by boat. Apparating was not allowed. It was old Prince family magic. Blood magic. Now, Hermione had Prince blood running within her with our consummating of the marriage. She can undo some blood magics. But this. She can get in and out but she cannot undo it. She would if she were pureblood. But she's not. The only reason I can is because I am a Prince. If I was not. I am half-blood. Therefore I would not be able to undo it.  
As we pulled into port, Hermione awakened. But without opening her eyes, she said, "So, am I Hermione Snape or Hermione Prince?"  
"What do you wish?"  
"Snape.... Prince sounds too....I don't know, pureblood," she said, opening her eyes. "Even royal."  
I smiled. "Well, the Princes have a royal blood-line. Sort of. My great great grandfather was Prince of Wales."  
"Wow," Hermione said. "Does that make you a...?"  
"Not exactly. I was offered a title of being a lord. But I declined. What do you think? Lord Snape?"  
"I think it's hot."  
"I think it's not." I laughed.  
I levitated our bags and sent them to our room. The boathouse where we touched land, was a large two story house. The bottom was where the boats were left so it was more of an inside docking area. If you go up the stairs it leads you to the second floor lounge where a kitchen and living area was built up. The Prince Family liked to have get-togethers here and have the elves cooking while they talked.  
I, however, did not intend on doing anything in that lounge unless it including Hermione's naked body and lots of sweat.  
"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing at the boathouse where the native driver was steering the boat.  
"The boathouse, my dear. Nothing more."  
"Oh, I would like to see it one day while we're here," she said, turning back to me before we headed up the stone steps that headed up to the beach house.  
"Whatever you wish, my lady," I said, helping her up the steep steps. By the time we got to the top, Hermione was already out of breath and as was I.  
When she saw my beachside manor, she was even more amazed. I snorted at the sight. It was nothing like me. The Prince's always enjoyed their money so lavishly. I'm not a Scrooge. But I wouldn't exactly to go to this limit to show myself off.

I do tend to like my Italian sewn suits and shoes. Although I do not wear them during school I do enjoy them. And the darker colored purples, blues, and reds. Yes I have my shared of greens but although I loved them, I wasn't attached to them like my family was.  
"Severus," she breathed, knocking me out of my thoughts. "This is all yours?"  
"No," I replied, bluntly.  
She stared at me quizzically. Trying to figure out if I was lying or not. In fact, I was not.  
"You, my dear, are the new co-owner of this place. Where portraits of my family are hung still partying to their own delights."  
She laughed and took my hand. "I want to see the inside."  
"All of it?"  
"All of it."  
"Dear Merlin, woman! That is a lot of house to show you. How about I just take you to our room and let you explore?"  
"Are you letting me explore because you think it's why I want to do or because you don't know it as well as I believe?" She asked, smirking.  
It was, in fact, that I didn't know every nook and cranny. I knew where the kitchens, the study, the library, and our room was. No I did not know what else the estate had in store but I would love to explore it with her.  
She laughed at my silence. "Have no fear, my love. We shall explore it together throughout the coming weeks. And being the scholars we are, we will know ever corner, creak, and creature which lurks in our 'small' house."  
I chuckled at her valence. She was cute when she tried. "Alright, my dear. Let's go in and get dressed up. I believe the natives will be excited to see the last Prince of the bloodline 'home at last' as they would put it."  
We entered the house to find a little native woman waiting for us. Then she began to speak French and by the fact of Hermione and the way her nose scrunched up, she could not speak French.  
"Bienvenue à la maison, Maître Prince. Qui est-ce? Est-ce une une dame de nuit ou une nouvelle maîtresse de maison?  
Welcome home, Master Prince. Who is this? Is this a one night lady or a new lady of the house?  
"Ambrosine, c'est la nouvelle Dame de la Chambre. Ambrosine, voici ma femme, Hermione. Et s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Maître Rogue. Vous savez qui est mon nom de famille. Utilise le," I replied in French. Hermione looked at me in awe. Although, she should not. I am a Potions Master and a very accomplished one indeed. "Hermione, this is Ambrosine. She is the Head of Staff here at the Prince Estate."  
Ambrosine, this is the new Lady of the House. Ambrosine, this is my wife, Hermione. And please call me Master Snape. You know that is my last name. Use it.  
"It's nice to meet you, Ambrosine. If you do pardon me asking, but what does that mean?"  
Ambrosine new enough English that she could understand it just not speak it. So this surprised her when my servant replied immediately.  
"Cela signifie immortel, ma dame," she answered and then turned back to me. "Maître ... Snape , elle est si jeune!Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui faire ça!"  
It means immortal, my lady. Master...Snape, she is so young! I cannot believe you would do this to her!  
This kind of talk would usually piss me off. But I knew, Ambrosine. She was a caring woman. She wouldn't accuse me of such if she didn't care.  
"Croyez-moi, elle le voulait. Nous avons aimés pendant de nombreux mois. Le gouvernement met en application une nouvelle loi sur le mariage. Cette nouvelle loi vient de nous contraint à l' action. Sans elle, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui."  
Believe me, she wanted it. We have loved each other for many months. The government is enforcing a new marriage law. This new law just forced us into action. Without it, i would not be standing here today.  
The woman laughed. "C'est l'amour! Remerciez les dieux ci-dessus pour un tel miracle d'en haut. Maître, votre bagage est déjà à l'étage. Il suffit d'appeler si vous avez besoin."  
It is love! Thank the gods above for such a miracle from above. Master, your baggage is already upstairs. Just call if you need anything.  
I chuckled to myself as she scurried away to tell the rest of the staff the 'exciting news'.  
Hermione was staring at me expectantly. "She said her name meant immortal. She, also, thought I had forced you into the relationship. When I told her I had not and that we loved each other, she got very excited. Come along, my dear."  
When we had made it halfway up the staircase, we heard a very loud. "LOUANGE CIEUX!"  
I chuckled, guiding Hermione up the rest of the staircase and into our room. "The staff is rejoicing," I explained. But she was far too gone overflowing from the excitement and grandeur of our room.

"It's so big!" She said, walking out onto the balcony.  
That's what she'll be saying when I have her on her knees screaming my name, I smirked.

(Please excuse the modern house. I could not find the house that I was using's balcony.)  
"Severus, this is so beautiful!" She said.  
"Not as beautiful as you," I said.  
She turned to me with a smile but she was obviously not amused. "That was so corny."  
"Yeah, it was," I shrugged. "But you cannot say something is corny because technically it's just old-fashioned. It had to be "not corny" at one point. So why should it be any less sweet now?"  
She nodded her head and turned back out at the sunset. "Is this real, Severus? Or do you just really like having sex with me? And it seemed like the right thing to do?"  
I turned to her, grabbed her, and kissed her so passionately, she almost fell over the railing. It wasn't for sex. It wasn't about making her fall into my arms. It was about showing her how many feelings I truly had for her.  
When we broke apart, she looked into my eyes. "Yeah me too."  
No words. Just passion. She had to just know. And now she did.  
A smirk was brought upon her face by the sun setting. "I know you must be tired from the day but... The sea looks like it's been left in peace for way too long."  
She ran inside and I followed after her.


	7. Chapter 7

She was so beautiful in the moonlight. The sun had almost set and she had left her black lace bikini in the sand. My black swims shorts were still on. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her beautiful curves glowing in the light of moon.  
She turned around when she was almost fully submerged. "Come on in, silly! And leave the shorts on the beach! No clothes allowed!"  
"Then why the hell did we put them on?!" I grumbled.  
"I heard that," her voice laughed.  
"Of course you did," I grumbled again.  
"And that!"  
I slapped my hand over my eyes and looked up to hear her singing.  
"Will you still love me,  
When I'm no longer,  
Young and Beautiful?  
Will you still love me,  
When I've got nothing,  
But my aching soul?"  
I smiled and joined in. My way.  
"Oh yes I will.  
Oh yes I will.  
Oh yes that I will!!  
I will still love you,  
When you're no longer,  
Beautiful."  
I smiled as I glided to her and pulled her beautiful body in my arms. "Because you always will be whether you think so or not."  
"You think that...then I get old and wrinkly," she said, shivering in disgust.  
"My darling, look at me...I'm the old one here!"  
"Severus, how many times do I have to tell you you're not old?"  
"I have never heard you say that."  
"Oh really? What about the time when...."  
Flashback (See? I told you!)  
Scaring Severus Snape is not easy. Scaring Severus Snape is a rare thing. You don't scare Severus Snape.  
One day I will scare you so hard, Severus. You will never want to speak to me again.  
That is until a little insufferable know-it-all does. Scared me how? That's the question.  
We were reading in my dark commons by the fire. Hers a book on different poisons from my collection. That one for some reason? I have no idea. But for me Rare Forms of Dark Magic Volume. 6. A very rare book indeed. Only two copies made. I have both. She had fallen asleep. So I decided not to bother her. Eventually I drifted off too.  
When I awoke, it was because of a crashing noise. The fire was out. So I relit it. My chair that Hermione had been sitting in was turned upside down. There was a mess all over the place. And my favorite vase. Broken. But I didn't waste any time. I had to find Hermione. My Hermione. I noticed the door was open so I closed it and snuck around my chambers. I watched for any shadows. Then I found her. Laying across my bed. A cup of water had dropped from her hand and was laying sideways on the comforter.  
I leaned over her and cradled her limp body in my arms. When I sniffed the cup it rank of peppermint and cherry. She had been poisoned.  
There was a creak from the commons. And a bang. The killer was gone.  
"Severus," a whisper came haggardly.  
"Hermione?" I whispered into her hair.  
"Tell me something."  
"Anything."  
"How does it...how...does...it..."  
"What, my darling?"  
"How...does....it...feel...to get scared so badly you'll never talk to me again?"  
I pulled away and dropped her as she began to laugh so hard she was snorting. On my bed. I sniffed the glass again. It was peppermint and cherry. In fact, it was distinctly peppermint and cherry flavoring in a bit of cold water. Easily fooled and could be taken as poison. Why did I...? I slapped my forehead. "Miss Granger that was entirely inappropriate!"  
"Oh! Back to Miss Granger, eh, Professor?" She asked, grabbing my hand. I tried to jerk away. But she got up and turned me around to face her.  
"You scared me. I thought I'd lost you," I said, sniffling.  
"I'm sorry. I just knew jumping out from behind something wouldn't get you. I needed something that would believe. I even gave you hints. Read a book about poisons. Pretended to fall asleep."  
"No. You were asleep."  
"Or was I?"  
I wrapped my arms around my best friend's waist. No. No. Not again. Bollocks. "Why would you scare an old man like me?"  
"No! No! No!" She said, shaking her head violently. "You are not old, Severus! You're 38. You're hardly old. You're not old until you're, like, 56."  
"That is very specific, Miss Granger."  
"Well you know me. I'm very very very specific. So..."  
You will not fall in love with her, the dark voice in my head said.  
Too bad, a sweeter voice said. A long time ago you watched her smile. You already have.  
End Flashback. (Awwwwwwww ;___;)  
"Well," I said. "Now that you mention it. I'm still mad at you." I stroked her naked spine in the warm water.  
"You can be mad at me all you want. That means I get punished," she smirked, greedily.  
"You naughty, naughty woman. So what'll it be, my lady? Study desk? Library table? Shower? Or canopy bed?"  
"You know what I want, my love." She said, pulling me out of the water.  
"Hmmm, remind me."  
"You're naked body. Black sheets. And Richard inside of me."  
"Richard would like that."  
"Yes he would," she smiled and raced me to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I was curled into Severus's naked body with his arms around me, when a brown barn owl came though the window. The owl had blue eyes. An animagus possibly?  
"It's not an animagus," Severus murmured. "The enchantment changes back animagus's. No enchantments like that here. So it's good to know you're actually Hermione."  
I smiled and reached for the letter. It read;  
Hermione,  
How are you, my love? We are good. Blaise is still freaking out that you're having sex with our ex-dead, ex-potions master. But if you love him, that's your problem.  
Okay, so guess what? Pansy was paired with Ron. Poor Pansy. Harry and Draco are getting married tomorrow. It's chaos here. Um. Astoria got paired with some Hufflepuff. She's pissed. I said I was sorry but she said apparently they've already planted his flower in her fresh plowed dirt. Or covered up his mandrake if you know what I mean....  
"Ginny!" I cried aloud.  
Anyways, you will never guess what happened. So you know how Neville proposed to a secret person and we all thought it was Luna? Luna came in with Cho Chang. They weren't the happiest of couples but apparently it was the Ministry who set them up. Luna? Lesbian? Les-be-honest here. She's no lesbian. I think Cho was already bi-sexual anyways. But they had to kiss in front of the Minister, meaning dad. Meaning all of us. And there was wandering hands and tongue...well from Cho. Luna was a statue. I have a feeling she'll warm up to Cho. But Neville? He proposed to Theodore!! And Theo said yes! They got married that day. So yesterday, I suppose. And they've already consummated the marriage before coming to tell us. Apparently McGonagall has to get married too. So she got married to some girl. I don't know. But that's what I know so far. I'll give you more updates.  
I told Pansy I'd marry her. But apparently Blaise wants to keep me. Haha. Anyways. You can go back to doing anything you want with...Profes-....Sever-....Snape. Have fun with Snape.  
Your love,  
Ginny xx  
"Look Severus, new parings," I said to him.  
He read it quickly and tossed it onto the end of his bed. "Always knew Minerva was kind of off. She was really good at quidditch. And she got really close with her female colleagues."  
I thought about how she had always admired Minerva McGonagall. And I didn't change my mind. She was badarse. Especially at the Battle of Hogwarts when she fought my husband. That was amazing. I may love him.  
"Remember the Battle of Hogwarts?" I asked him.  
"What about it?"  
"Remember when McGonagall kicked your arse?"  
He groaned into my back. "It's too early to laugh at me, my dear."  
I turned over to face the man I loved. "Oh, Severus. You've been teased you're entire life. A little more wouldn't hurt? Especially if you love me."  
He coughed a laugh out. "You're an insufferable, know-it-all, minx you know that?"  
"Minx? That's new. Haven't heard that one before."  
"Towards Hermione Granger? You should have. I heard it in all of my classes. Said they couldn't believe how you grew up to be such a minx. Many said they were going to try and get into your knickers."  
"And I came crying at your door at midnight," I finished, playing with his hand.  
"Yes, and..."  
Flashback  
There was a rapid knock on my door. "What?" I barked. Just another rapid knock. I sighed, exhausted, pulled on my black robe and stormed out to my commons to open the door. "WHAT?" I bellowed. When I opened it I found a small girl with bushy hair and large eyes staring back at me. They were red and puffy and tears were rolling from them. She was in her knickers and an opened white shirt with no undergarments under them. "Severus," she wept.  
"Hermione," I said, pulling her into me and she grasped her arms around me. "Who did this?"  
She was silent and looked up at me. "He had me trapped. Kissed me. Forced himself on me. Held me down while sucked on my..." She motioned to her boobs. "And then ate my..." Motioning to her crotch. "Then he..."  
"He raped you?"  
"I managed to stupefy him and tie him up. I want to obliviate him. Maybe myself. But..."  
"Why didn't you go to Minerva?"  
"I wanted...you."  
With one sweep she was in my arms and I was carrying her to my quarters. I tossed her a long white button down shirt that come down to her mid thigh. Then I grabbed a pair of socks and helped her with them. Next I grabbed contraceptive and pain potions. I had to pour one on her lower area. I know it would be traumatic for her but I had to. She couldn't.  
"Hermione, I need you to spread your legs. I know you feel like you can't buy I need you to." She looked at me with horror. "Please, sweetheart. I need to give you these potions."  
She did so wincing in pain. I looked at her eyes the whole time. I would not dishonor her anymore than what had happened tonight. When I saw her pain subside, I helped her up and held her hand as she cried into my chest.  
"Pretty women...  
Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing...  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women!  
Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them chills the air.  
Pretty women."  
She calmed in my arms. "You've never sang for me before."  
"Well, don't think of it as a usual thing. Now, tell me, who did this to you?"  
She took a deep breath. "Ron."


	9. Chapter 9

I dropped her on the bed unintentionally and began to pace across the floor. "Severus?" She asked, quietly.  
"Mr. Weasley will surely be punished! I want him to remember, Hermione! I want him to remember hurting you! So when he sees you fine and not with him it will hurt him!" I growled.  
"Severus," she said, again. This time I looked at her to see blood soaking the white shirt I had given her. I had forgotten. Sometimes if it had been forced the magic in the potions detects that and gets rid of any unwanted disease or other toxins in the body. It does this through bleeding. "Severus, it hurts. Why am I hurting?"  
"I am so sorry. I forgot. It's cleaning your body of unwanted chemicals and disease," I explained picking her up in my arms and taking her to the bathroom. I sat her on the counter. Shedding my own shirt, I allowed her to shed the shirt without my eyes. Then when I opened my eyes she was buttoning the shirt over her perfectly rounded breasts. Not that I've looked.  
She was staring at my scared chest. I turned away and picked up a black towel from my linen closet. She wiped herself up and I performed a few medical charms to where the blood would drop into a bottle on the dresser so it doesn't soak her. I also brought her a pair of my boxers. When she was finished she took my hands and pulled me back to face her. She was still sitting on the counter. Her hands began to trace the scars on my chest. Tracing the line that went from my right shoulder over my right peck to my navel. Gracefully hopping down off the counters and tracing another that circled around to my back.  
"Hermione," I whispered, feeling my hard on.  
"Yes, Severus?" She whispered. She walked around to face me and looked up at me with angel eyes on a demon. She was so beautiful.  
"You were just raped. I highly don't think this is the time for...this, whatever it is. You're emotionally unstable. We need to go find Mr. Weasley."  
She looked down. "You're right. I'm sorry." I immediately felt bad so I lifted her chin to where she was looking at me and I kissed her right jawline.  
"Come on," I said, taking her hand and pulling her to the door.  
"Uh, Severus?"  
"Hm?"  
"Don't you want to put on a shirt?"  
I looked down to see indeed I was still shirtless. And even better, I was cold. I summoned a "random" shirt that just so happened to be a tight v-neck. I may or may not enjoy Hermione staring at my chest. "Come, take me to him."  
•••  
He was still in the same spot tied up no ability to speak. But awake, struggling against the very tight bonds that held him, skillfully placed by his victim.  
His eyes widened when he saw Hermione. He pleaded her name but no sound came out. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw the black boxers and button-down. She lifted the spell.  
"Who's clothes are those?" The way spit out the words reminded me much of the way Draco Malfoy used to spit out Mudblood. Complete and utter disgust.  
"Why does it matter, Ronald?" She spat back, catching him off guard.  
"It means you went to someone. Another man. When you left me here. Meaning he saw your body. I'm the only one who can see your body. You are mine Hermione Jean! And I will have you."  
"Is that enough?" She called into the blackness of the dark hallway.  
I slinked out in my own night clothes. "You went to him?" Ron screeched. "HE SAW YOU NAKED! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WERE SO CARELESS!!"  
"This is not a potion or an Imperio, Miss Granger," I told her, cordially. "This is, in fact, Ronald Weasley, showing his true colors." Was I lying? No. Was I happy he was a prick to her? Very much so. That way I can sneak even more into her life. Be the friend she was not getting from Mr. Weasley.  
She sighed, obviously upset. "I'm going to obliviate him."  
"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?" Ron bellowed  
"Hermione, please be reasonable. He needs a proper punishme..."  
"And living out his days with the knowledge of him getting his way with me is punishment? I think he's going to be smug and try it again. He thinks I belong to him. I'm going to obliviate all of this. All the thoughts that led towards this. I'm not going to obliviate his feelings for me or anything else that has to do with me. But all of the feelings of this night, I shall rid him of."  
She truly is a wonder, I thought. And watched her obliviate and knock out the soulless ginger.  
"He'll wake up eventually," she sighed. "Do you mind if I stay in your rooms tonight?"  
"Not at all. I don't see how it is different than any other night?"  
"Can I sleep in your bed with you this time? I am absolutely aware I will have nightmares and the Gryffindor commons is not where I want to be."  
"Right. Because dark and cold dungeons will totally help over a warm and inviting tower."  
She glared and pulled me back to my rooms where she curled into my body and indeed had nightmares that night. Working in my favor, so I could hold her the entirety of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

After recalling the memory, Hermione shivered. "I can't believe I obliviated him. He deserved so much more punishment than to just forget...!" She said, exasperated in my arms.  
"Yes, but think of it this way, my pet," I said, stroking her hair, "He can't hurt you anymore. And he is engaged to Miss Parkinson. And you are mine."  
"Yours?" She questioned sitting up. "I am not anyone's but my own self. You're starting to sound like Ron." She got up and walked to the balcony. The sun shined on her glistening tan skin with an angelic radiance.  
"That's not what I meant, my love," I said, getting up and wrapping my arms around her, looking out on the crystal clear ocean.  
"I know what you meant," Hermione mumbled. "I don't know. I guess bringing up that memory made me feel weird and more like a possession than a wife." She giggled. "Wife. Who knew I'd get to say that and it not be...Mrs. Weasley."  
"It's Madame Snape, my darling girl," I said, stroking her smooth, tanned skin. So soft to the touch as if it were a cloud.  
She giggled again. "Tell me another memory."  
"Like what?"  
"Hmmmm. I dunno. Tell me...about the first time we...." She seemed lost for words. So I turned away and began to pace searching for the perfect memory to pamper her with.  
"What about..."  
Flashback!!!  
The halls were dark and dreary and cold. Who knew I could ever say that about the halls leading to the Gryffindor Tower.  
Pause  
"What memory is this?" Hermione asked me seriously.  
"The big fight," I replied.  
"How is that supposed to make me happy?"  
"Hold on my love  
Play  
Hermione had been so angry. Screaming at me to leave her alone. It hurt you know? Watching the love of your life just walk away. Watching my Hermione walk away.  
It was silly really. She had arrive late last night wondering if she could read for a little while. She didn't tell me. She didn't want to wake me. So she just let herself in (like she did sometimes) and stayed up reading.  
In the morning, I had heard a rustling of pans and the kettle whistling. I got up, grabbed my wand, and slowly and made my way to the kitchen and almost stunned poor Hermione but I had quick reflexes put away my wand and leaned against the door frame. "I see you let yourself in, like always."  
"You told me I could," she said, simply drinking her coffee.  
"I might as well as you to move in with me if you're just going to keep coming down here without my knowing." Mistake 1.  
Her eyes snapped to me. She wanted to snap back but didn't, held her tongue, and continued cordially. Warning 1. Why I had not seen the warnings. I have no idea. "Well, that would be inappropriate. You still are my professor, sir."  
"All I'm saying, is that you keep coming down here in the middle of the night. You're my friend, Hermione, really. But some people like to get some sleep. So I simply said you should go ahead and move down here and you wouldn't have to walk down here every night." Whoops. Mistake 2.  
"And as I said before, Severus. That would be inappropriate. What would the girls think when they saw my things gone and yet still see me in class? They'd start asking questions."  
"I'm not asking you to move in, Hermione. Nor would I ever. I was teasing you and the thought of you moving in with me. A silly thought, is it not?" Strike 3 and yoooouuure out!  
"I'm very sorry, professor. For intruding on such a morning as this. I promise I will never come to ruin your morning again."  
Then she stomped out of my rooms. "Hermione!" I called after her. She did not respond. "MISS GRANGER COME BACK HERE!!" I roared.  
"SO ITS MISS GRANGER NOW!" She said, faintly and she was gone.  
I was on my way now with throbbing muscles because of my little tantrum I had. I eventually had broken almost everything in my room. After fixing it all, I began to make my way up to the Tower. I had to apologize before I lost her. I couldn't lose her. Not like I did Lily. That was, however, a lot worse circumstances. But Hermione might leave me alone anyways.  
The Fat Lady was falling asleep when I approached. "No. No, Severus," she said. "You really did it this time."  
"Go get Miss Granger for me," I ordered her.  
"Now see here! I may be a painting but I have feelings and morals too. I am also very faithful to my favorite children. Miss Granger is very well one of them. She told me not to let in Professor Snape of he asks for Miss Granger and I will stand by my word!"  
I growled and began pacing. Hermione is a smart girl. She wouldn't forbid a teacher from entering. She said do not let Professor Sna- AH!  
"Alright, it's Severus. Please let me see Hermione," I told the painting.  
"Clever boy. You always have been," she said. "You really care about her don't you."  
"I do. Now let me in."  
"Only for Severus. I would never let in Professor Snape," she said, with a wink.  
The door opened and I walked into the commons. Student's chatter came to a halt as they stared at me. "Where is Miss Granger?" I asked in a low, menacing drawl.  
They all pointed up the stairs to the Girl's Dorms and Bath's. I expected her not to be with chippering girls in her room. So I walked into the bath to find an empty bathroom with only one girl floating in the pool-sized bathtub, with her eyes closed singing a warm yet haunting tune.  
"Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
Darling, not while I'm around  
Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays  
I'll send 'em howling  
I don't care, I got ways  
No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."  
I smiled at the beautiful voice coming from the beautiful woman's plush lips.  
I opened my own and sang,  
"Demons'll charm you with a smile  
For a while  
But in time nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around."  
She looked up, not with anger but with sadness and turned away so I couldn't see anything. Not like I could from all of the bubbles and suds in he water.  
"What do you want, professor?" She said with bitterness. "I told the Fat Lady to not let you in."  
"I'm not Professor Snape," I replied. She looked back over her shoulder with her bushy hair slicked down her back. "My name Severus. And I'm not here to see Miss Granger but here to see you, Hermione."  
I thought I saw a smile before she turned her head away. "Well, then Severus. Would you please hand me my towel?"  
"Certainly," I said, as I grabbed her towel and before she could reach it I 'accidentally' dropped it in the water.  
She gasped. "SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY I OUT SILENCING CHARM ON THIS ROOM OR SOMEONE WOULD HEAR ME STRANGLING YOU!"  
"You'd have to come out of the tub, babe," I said, smoothly. Never in my life have I ever called anyone baby. Unless I was having sex. There's a first for everything I suppose. "And I don't think you want do that. And it just so happens. I produced a wand yellowish in color. "Hmmmm," I said trying to look silly and sarcastically wise. "10¾ long, vine wood, and a dragon heartstring core. Very good wand indeed, Madame."  
"SEVERUS SNAPE I WILL GET YOU!"  
I leaned down to her face. "And how are you going to do that?"  
A evil smirk appeared on her face. "That was easy," she said, suddenly I was met with hot water and my clothes sticking to my body.  
"YOU JUST PULLED ME IN!" I shouted at her.  
"You made it easy," she giggled.  
I swam over to her and pulled her into a hug. "So you forgive me?"  
"I'm sorry. I knew you were just kidding. I guess all of this stress of NEWTS and Ron and everything just sent me over the edge. I'm sorry, Severus."  
I cupped her face in my hands. "No worries, my dear. I will make sure I know what I'm saying next time."  
"Okay, Severus. This is great and all. And I know you've seen my areas because of Ron but....you're hugging me. And I'm naked. This is weird."  
"You're the one who pulled me in," I laughed, climbing out and using a quick drying spell. "Seems kind of like you wanted me in the bath with you, eh?"  
"Shut up and turn around you perverted old man!" She said.  
"Okay okay," I joked putting my hands up in a teasing surrender and turned around. I heard her gracefully glide from the pool and saw her out on a black robe with green trim. I saw a peek of her perfectly rounded breasts and the flat stomach and perfectly toned...  
"Stop peeking, mate!" She yelled. I only chuckled in response and beat myself in my mind for staring at her perfectly carved body. She will love me when she was ready. If she ever did.


	11. Chapter 11

"Out of all the memories we have together, you pick the most embarrassing!" She exclaimed with pink cheeks.  
"Oh but, my dear. Now I can do this." I stroked her collar bone and put my lips to it. I pushed her back into the wall by the door and began to kiss and suck on her tanned neck. "And this." I pushed her up and her long bronze legs encircled my waist. I took one of her perky breasts into my mouth and began to nibble on the perk of it making her gasp in pleasure.  
Her fingers laced their way into my long, silky hair pulling only when my teeth hit that one sensitive spot. Her moan was a sweet sound that only I could make her produce. "Severus," she whispered. "We are on your balcony. I highly don't think this is the appropriate time." I bit her nipple again and she cried out.  
With her pressed against the wall and one hand holding her bum, I slipped my fingers into her wet folds. She gasped and cited out with pleasure. I teased and slipped in and out my fingers making her squirm and wiggle. "Yes, baby. Squirm. But it won't change a bit." I slipped my pointer finger in deeper pumping making her slip down the wall a little, putting more weight on my arm. "Damnit, baby. You're so fucking wet. You just do something to me."  
"Oh please, Severus. Please fuck me. Properly. Don't make me wait!" I stood her on her feet and got on my knees, pressing my lips to the sweet dripping flesh of her folds and ran my tongue along her ripe. "SEVERUS!" She cried out. In and out went my tongue. Making her grab my hair and pull.  
When she was just on the verge of an orgasm, I removed my mouth with a loud pop and wiped my mouth. "Severus?" She whimpered.  
"I think you're quite right, my dear," I stood and walked into our room calling out to her, "It's not the time or place! I'm actually famished. Let's get dressed and go eat."  
I gasped at his tease and huffed. "Oh two can play at that game," I muttered, evilly.  
"What was that?" He rang.  
I walked into the room and pulled out a little black dress with a sheer black fabric that was hemmed at the waist and flowed out to my ankles still showing how short the dress was. With a wave of my wand, my hair was crimped giving off a real pixie look. I decided to even enchant my hand and ran my fingers through it to give it platinum blonde highlights. Just as a tease. Once finishing my dark, seductive makeup I waltzed out and twirled into his arms. He was wearing a red and black flannel rolled up to his elbows and jeans. He was wearing his normal dress shoes and his hair was tied back into a bun.  
He was teasing me. I'm Hermione Granger. Regardless of who I'm married to. Yes. I love my husband. That's why I'm going to restrain myself.  
"Hermione, my love, you look..."  
"I know," I said. "Come, Severus. I'm famished." Choosing to repeat his tease I waltzed out of the room making sure he noticed my arse.  
"What the bloody hell did I get myself into?" I heard him whisper and follow.  
•••  
At breakfast, my elves had cooked us a beautiful meal. "What would you like to do today, my darling?" I asked her, trying to makeup for my tease this morning.  
"Whatever," she said, reading her book.  
"I could show you the island. Maybe the boathouse?"  
"What's on the mainland?" She droned.  
I couldn't take it anymore. "Hermione, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed making her jump. "It was a in the moment thing! A joke even! I didn't mean any harm or to upset you."  
"By making me wet and crave you and then just say....never mind. That was a joke?"  
I smiled at her childish pout. Moving around the table and taking her in my arms, made me smile. "My beautiful girl. How about I say I'm sorry?"  
"Take me to bed, Severus," she whispered.  
I growled, in response eagerly, and swung her into my arms and took her in every way possible on that bed.  
"I love you, Severus," she said stroking the hair on my pecks.  
"And I you, my insufferable, know-it-all angel girl."


	12. Chapter 12

19 years later...  
Train smoke circled around the heads of Rose Elizabeth and Jane Kate, Tobias Johnathan, and little Ethan Reagan Snape. Rose was a sixth year and as was Jane. The beautiful Snape twins was who everyone wanted to date but no one had the courage to ask their legendary, war hero father to date them. And he liked it that way. Tobias was a third year and he looked just like his mother. Short, curly brown hair but the brown almost black, cold eyes of his father. He was a good, smart kid but had tendencies to have a horrid temper that was released at least once daily. Little Ethan was small, but almost looked exactly like his father. Long black hair, pale complexion, darker colored clothing, same sharp jawline and larger nose. But had the most beautiful brown eyes...just like his mother. He was still beautiful like the other children. Although he was the less friendly. Ethan was a first year. And a very nervous one at that. He had heard the stories just like his older siblings did, of how his parents had been bullied. How his father was worse off than his mum. How she was just bullied for her blood and being smart. But how he was bullied well for everything.  
Ethan stopped walking with his things and back away to a wall. Severus and Hermione Snape looked back. They were both considerably older. But it was less obvious now that they were almost 20 years apart. Even though she had been aged by the time turner, he looks hadn't changed. Severus's onyx hair had small streaks of gray in it. He was now 59 years old but very proud of his looks keeping him looking younger and his younger wife.  
Severus looked back at Hermione. "It's me. He's afraid of being me. Go on with the kids." Hermione took Ethan's cart and walked on with her other kids. Severus went back for his son. "What's wrong, Ethan?"  
"I look just like you, papa," Ethan said, somberly. And I've heard James Potter can be kind of mean."  
"I've heard Teddy Lupin-Potter is nice boy though," Severus said, trying to steer his son's negative thoughts. It didn't work.  
"Papa, you don't understand! They're gonna bully me! I'm going to be in Slytherin! I've already read all of my books so their gonna tease me like mum and I love Potions so they'll be mean to me about that and..."  
"Shhhhh," Severus whispered, taking his son into his arms. "Whatever happens I want you to know this. They bullied me because I didn't fight back. Not until it was too late. You may like potions. You may be a half-blood. You may like to read and learn just like your mum. But that's no reason to not stand up for yourself."  
Ethan's eyes sparkled at his father's words. "Thanks, papa." His son hugged his neck.  
Severus smiled hugging him back. "Now come on. I will see you at dinner, okay?"  
"Yes sir," his son responded a little more cheerful than before and ran off to get his trunk on board.  
"You're so good with him," Hermione said, when he came back to his wife. He kissed her temple and she nuzzled her head into her husbands neck waving at the kids who were pulling out of the station in the Hogwarts Express.  
"We'll look who it is. The Snapes," a voice sneered.  
We turned to see Ron Weasley and his wife Pansy Parkinson.  
"Darling, will you give it a rest," Pansy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Hello, Ron," I said, smiling sadly. "I missed my best friend."  
Ron sighed giving the same smile back. "I can't forgive you. But I'll always love you, Mi-Hermione." He took his wife in hand and pulled her out of the station.  
"That may be the nicest thing he's said to you in 19 years," Severus chuckled.  
"Oh come on," Hermione said. "Our luggage is already there and I wanted to ask you something."  
"Me too," Severus said.  
"Let's say it at the same time," Hermione said, knowing that a lot of the time if they do that it turns out to be the same.  
"One...two...three..."  
"I want to have another kid," they both said. And they smiled.  
"Well, then follow me Madame Snape," he said, low and seductively. She wrapped her arm around his, laid her head on his shoulder, and they walked right out of Kings Cross together.  
Almost 10 months later they gave birth to a Genevieve London Snape. The fifth and most beautiful out of all the children. Because she looked just like her father. And yet had the kindest heart of her mother.  
Severus and Hermione fought constantly. Severus almost left her and divorced her, because the law had been revoked. But they ended up coming back together because no matter how much they tried they could not, not love each other. That was 10 months before Tobias Johnathan's birth.  
But they move on. Severus lost Hermione first to a muggle disease called Breast Cancer. No magic could cure it. Severus died 2 years later. He was 98. She had been 77. They live happily above now. Rose Elizabeth went on to become Minister of Magic like her mum had dreamed of as a child. Jane became head healer at St. Mungos. Tobias became a archeologist for the Ministry. Loving history, finding tombs, and becoming one of the wealthiest wizards in the world and not with Pureblood inheritance. Ethan and Genevieve work as teacher. Genevieve works at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America as their Quidditch coach also playing some professional matches for the Amercan Quidditch team. Ethan works as a Potions Master at Hogwarts. He just married Lily Potter and she is pregnant with their first child, Severus.  
So in the end Snape did get Lily.


End file.
